Throughout the hospitality industry, observations have shown that nearly two-thirds of all restroom users bring a beverage into the restroom. Examples of venues in which people bring beverages into the restroom include sports stadiums and arenas, bars, restaurants, nightclubs, casinos, airports, rest areas, and many other public area that have restrooms. Men are often forced to place their beverage on top of a urinal. Women typically place their beverage on top of a toilet paper holder or the toilet in the bathroom stall. This situation is unsanitary and also wastes an opportunity to deliver advertising to a captive audience. Accordingly there is a need for a beverage holder that can be mounted onto a vertical surface in places such as restrooms, and in particular above urinals or in restroom stalls, and which also displays advertisements while providing a convenient location for a user to place their beverage while they are using the restroom, or the like. Tampering and vandalism can pose a challenge for advertisers utilizing a beverage holder mounted to a wall surface. Accordingly, there is an additional need for a horizontal platform for holding beverages and the like that is designed to discourage and/or minimize tampering and vandalism associated with the device.